


1989

by mazarin01



Series: Forelska 89 [1]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: 1989, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Evak AU, Forelskelse, Friends to Lovers, Jan Bech Næsheim, Love, M/M, One Shot, POV Even Bech Næsheim, POV First Person, SKAM - Freeform, Teenagers, Terje Valtersen - Freeform, Åttitallet
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:11:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazarin01/pseuds/mazarin01
Summary: Året er 1989 og det er fredag kveld. Even (17 år) skal ringe Isak (15 år) og spørre om han vil se på film med han. Det er bare et problem, fasttelefonen har plutselig ingen summetone…





	1989

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis2121](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis2121/gifts).



> Hei, kjære lesere. 
> 
> Artemis2121 sendte meg en kommentar på den pågående historien min (Kanskje du behøver noen (det gjør i hvert fall jeg) og jeg fikk med en gang en idé til en oneshot. Nesten umiddelbart skrev jeg en outline og nå, tre dager senere, er en aldri så liten historie klar for omverdenen. 
> 
> Tusen takk for alltid fine kommentarer Artemis2121 og takk for inspirasjonen! Denne er til deg <3
> 
> Jeg har kost meg MASSE med å skrive denne. Det har vært gøy å tatt et dypdykk ned i 1989 (selv var jeg 11 år da) og skrive om en forelskelse fra det året. Håper dere liker den like mye som likte å skrive den. 
> 
> Kudos og kommentarer er som sjokolade, alltid velkommen.

Isak.

Navnet ruller gjentatte ganger over tunga. Et smil brer seg og jeg kjenner det for alvor kiler i magen. Jeg klatrer ned fra overkøya, hopper da jeg kommer halvveis og lander på beina med et dunk.

Kontorstolen skyves frem til klesskapet. Jeg åpner døra og stiller meg oppå stolen. Må holde meg litt fast i for at den ikke skal rulle vekk fra skapet og at jeg tryner så jævlig at jeg brekker alle bein i kroppen. Flytter på en skibukse jeg ikke har brukt på flere år og finner frem den sorte skoesken.

Så går jeg ned fra stolen. Detter nesten idet den svinger litt, men klarer å gjenvinne balansen og planter beina i gulvet. Jeg tar med meg esken bort til senga, setter meg i underkøya nå, lener meg bakover til jeg treffer veggen. 

Forsiktig åpner jeg esken, tar av lokket og legger det ved siden av meg. Trekker opp et avisutklipp fra lokalavisa. Et bilde av en jublende Isak med en medalje rundt halsen og en fotball under armen.  

Han smiler så bredt, hele ansiktet er et stort smil og det gjør rare ting med magen min. Det kiler intenst og sommerfuglene flakser rundt som om de står og danser til en musikkvideo på MTV.  

Jeg er ikke sikker, men jeg tror han liker meg. Og ikke bare som en venn liksom, men kanskje noe mer? Kanskje sånn som man gjør når man har lyst å kysse noe og holde hender? Kanskje sånn som jeg har hørt rykter om at det er for han vokalisten i Queen, Freddie Mercury?

Jeg elsker Queen, elsker konserten de hadde for Live Aid i 1985.

Jeg elsker Freddie Mercury i trange olabukser og singlet.

Men mest av alt elsker jeg Isak Valtersen.  

På søndag var jeg på skolen sammen med Yousef og Mutasim. De skatet i full offentlighet siden forbudet endelig har blitt opphevet. Jeg derimot er ikke så keen på å skate, synes det ser alt for skummelt ut, så da jeg ble lei av å se på de, gikk jeg heller bort til fotballbanen like ved skolen.

Isak pleier ofte å være der sammen med bestevennene sine Jonas, Magnus og Mahdi og spille fotball. Da jeg kom var det bare han der. De andre hadde nettopp dratt hjem, mens han sto og skjøt mot åpent mål.  

Da han så meg, kom han løpende mot meg. Smilte blidt og sa hei. Vi ble stående inntil et gjerde og prate sammen lenge. Isak fortalte om det nye spillet han hadde fått til Game Boyen sin, la ut i det vide og brede om hvor kult det var. Jeg fortalte om en dritbra film jeg lånte i forrige uke og så sammen med Mikael.

Jeg vet ikke om det bare var tilfeldig, men like før vi skulle gå hvert til vårt, dytte han lillefingeren sin bort til min. Han så ikke på meg, men strøk liksom fingeren sin over min.  

Den lille berøringen satte i gang en serie av hendelser inni meg. Hjernen kortslutta, gjorde det helt umulig å snakke. Hjertet triplet seg i størrelse og banket plutselig tre ganger fortere enn normalt. Fra et punkt i magen ble det sendt stråler ut i hele kroppen, ut i fingertuppene, ned til tærne og opp i hjernen.

Da jeg endelig fikk samlet meg, fikk sånn delvis kontroll på kroppen min igjen, kikket jeg bort på han. Han sa fortsatt ikke noe, bare bet seg i leppa og smilte litt sånn sjenert mot meg, med roser i kinnene som var mørkerøde. Synet tok nesten pusten fra meg og alt jeg kunne gjøre var å smile tilbake.

 

.

 

Faen, faen faen.

Det er helt stille i det jeg tar av røret. Jeg legger på, trykker røret godt ned og løfter det opp igjen mot øret. Fortsatt ingen summetone. Jeg banner igjen, legger på røret på nytt. Trekker ut kontakten ut av støpselet og kabelen ut av den hvite store boksen som henger på veggen, venter ti sekunder før jeg setter alt på plass igjen.

Det har hjulpet før, så kanskje det funker nå også?

Nei, det gjør ikke det.

Telefon er død som ei sild.

Faen. Faen. Faen.

Irritasjonen stiger opp i meg, jeg kjenner jeg blir stressa.

“Pappa? Pappa!!!”

“Hva er det Even?”

“Telefonen er død, det er krise.”

“Krise?” Pappa kommer tuslende ut fra stua og inn på arbeidsrommet der både jeg og telefonen befinner seg.

“Ja, det er krise. Du må fikse. Nå med en gang.”

“Har du tatt ut kontakten og ledningen?” spør han.

“Herregud pappa, så klart!”

Jeg himler med øynene, skjønner ikke at han kan spørre om det. Jeg er jo ikke en unge liksom, skjønner jo hvordan en telefon fungerer og hva jeg skal gjøre om den ikke gjør det. Det er jo ikke første gangen dette skjer liksom.   

“Jeg bare lurte. Ikke vits å ta sånn på vei gutten min.”

“Åååh, men du stiller jo så dumme spørsmål.”

“Vil du ha hjelp eller ikke?” Pappa ser på meg med et utfordrende blikk.

“Så klart jeg vil,” sukker jeg.

“Da får du bare finne deg i at jeg stiller dumme spørsmål.”  

Jeg sukker tungt, synes fortsatt han er teit, men okei da. Han må jo få fiksa telefonen. Jeg tripper utålmodig bak han, kikker over skuldra og ser på hva han gjør. Ikke mye forskjell fra hva jeg gjorde.  

“Nei, her må jeg ringe kundeservice på Televerket.”

“Tar det lang tid?” spør jeg utålmodig.

“Spørs hvor mange som er i kø det, men jeg regner med det er brudd på linja et sted og da har vi nok ikke signalene tilbake før på mandag.”

Pappa snakker sakte og rolig og jeg klarer ikke skjønne hvorfor han ikke er mer opprørt, det virker jo nesten ikke som han bryr seg i hele tatt om at summetonen vil være borte frem til mandag.

Skjønner han ikke at det er krise?

“Mandag?” Jeg ser forskrekket bort på pappa. “Faen.”

“Ordbruk, Even!” sier pappa strengt og jeg bare himler med øynene, klarer ikke bry meg. “Og ja, det blir nok ikke noen fungerende telefon før mandag. Hva er det som haster sånn? Hvem er det absolutt må ringe til nå på en fredagskveld?”

“Eh- uhm- bare en gutt fra skolen. Ville høre med han om han ville se film sammen med meg.”

“Åja.”

Det er jo ikke til å unngå å se rødmen i kinnene mine, for jeg er smertelig klar over at den kommer hver gang det er snakk om Isak. Pappa smiler lurt, blunker til meg og stryker meg lett på ryggen. Han åpner munnen som for å si noe, men lukker den da jeg ser strengt på han, sånn jeg ser på han når jeg ikke har lyst å prate om det.

Jeg vet jeg kan snakke med pappa om alt, om både jenter og gutter og alt derimellom. Og jeg har det. En kveld for nesten to år siden tok jeg motet til meg og fortalte han at selv om jeg likte Sonja i parallell klassen min, så likte jeg også Oscar som var ett år eldre enn meg.

Reaksjonen fra pappa var langt unna den jeg hadde forestilt meg. Han bare smilte til meg, sa han allerede hadde skjønt det og at det bare var fint. Jeg kunne like hvem jeg ville. Og så var den samtalen liksom over.  

Hvis det er noen jeg elsker omtrent like mye som Freddie Mercury, så er det i tilfelle pappa. Men ingen kan likevel måle seg med Isak da. Han troner fortsatt øverst på lista.

Men jeg vil ikke snakke om Isak riktig ennå. Vil beholde han litt for meg selv foreløpig. Det kjennes best ut sånn nå.

“Har du tretti kroner jeg kan låne?”

“Men du fikk jo ukelønn på mandag jo. Har du brukt opp alt allerede?”

“Ikke alt, men nesten.”

“Hvordan er det mulig?” spør han.

“Er det så rart, jeg får jo nesten ikke noe. Mikael får mye mer enn meg. Femti kroner i uka er jo ikke noe.”

“Du må begynne å gjøre litt mer husarbeid, så skal du få mer,” sier pappa.

“Ååååh.” sier jeg og tramper i gulvet som en trassig femåring. “Men jeg kan ikke gjøre husarbeid nå.”

Pappa ser på meg, smiler og tar frem lommeboka. Drar frem en grønn femtilapp og gir den til meg.

“Her har du til film og en sjokolade.”

“Tusen takk,” sier jeg og gir han en lang klem.

“Bare hyggelig. Håper han gutten vil se film da,” sier han og rufser meg i håret. “Men husk at om han ikke vil noe annet enn å se film, så må du respektere det, okei?”

“Pappa, vær så snill!” Jeg ser på han og rødmer, for jeg har jo ikke tenkt at vi skal _gjøre noe_ , ikke noe annet enn kanskje å kysse.

“Jeg vet det kanskje er litt flaut, men jeg måtte bare si det. Sånne ting er viktig vet du.” Pappa ser på meg med milde øyne og smiler.

“Jada, jeg vet det. Og vi skal ikke gjøre noe, herregud.”

“Greit. Det er ikke det at du ikke får lov, men jeg vil bare at det skal være noe begge er enig om og er klar for.

“Slutt!” sier jeg og kniper igjen øynene.

“Det var dagens formaning fra pappa. gå du nå,” sier han med et smil og klapper meg på overarmen.

Jeg åpner øynene, ser på han og biter meg i leppa. “Men pappa?”

“Ja, gutten min?”

“Har du noen kronestykker også? Jeg trenger de til telefonkiosken.”

Pappa ser på meg, rister på hodet og ler. Tar opp lommeboka og gir meg fire kroner.

“Holder det?”

“Ja, det holder. Tusen takk pappa. Du er bare best ass.”

Jeg stapper pengene i jakkelomma og løper ut i gangen, tar på meg joggeskoa og røsker opp døra. Forserer trappa med to steg. Sykkelen min står parkert utenfor garasjen. Jeg setter venstrebeinet på pedalen, sparker fra med høyrebeinet før jeg hiver det over setet og tråkker i vei.

Klokka er sju og jeg lurer på hva Isak holder på med. Sitter han å spiser taco eller er han ferdig og spiller Super Mario på Gameboyen? Det legger seg en klump i magen, for plutselig begynner jeg å tenke på Jonas, bestekompisen hans. Ser for meg at de sitter sammen og spiller og at han ikke kan møte meg.

Jeg øker farten, sykler nå enda fortere. Må komme frem til den telefonkiosken så fort som mulig. Husene flyter forbi, er litt uklare i sidesynet fordi det går så fort. Etter noen minutter med full trøkk ser jeg den røde boksen i det fjerne. Ber en stille bønn inni meg om at den må være ledig.

Telefonkiosken er tom. Støtten på sykkelen er ødelagt så jeg bare slenger fra meg sykkelen. Ignorerer den indre stemmen til mamma som alltid formaner om jeg må ta godt vare på sykkelen, den kostet tross alt masse penger. Har det for travelt til å bry meg om skrammer og riper i kveld.

Med et rykk løfter jeg av røret, jubler høyt da jeg hører summetonen. Hånda skjelver litt, jeg mister et par kronestykker på gulvet. Stanger hodet i veggen i det jeg skal bøye meg å plukke de opp.

Faen.

Nervøst legger jeg tre kroner i sprekken og trykker inn de seks tallene som utgjør telefonnummeret hans.

_Åtte. Seks. Fire. Null. Tre. Åtte._

Nummeret fant jeg i telefonkatalogen og jeg har så klart memorert det. Akkurat som jeg har memorert _alt annet_ som er verdt å vite om verdens herligste gutt.

De grønne øynene, føflekken like over overleppa, måten overleppa krøller seg litt når han ler, at han foretrekker solo fremfor fanta, at Splitt og Gullpinne er favorittisene hans, at favorittsangen hans for øyeblikket er Smooth Criminal mens Hangin’ Tough med New Kids on the Block er en drittsang og sånne gutteband bare er tragisk.  

“Terje Valtersen.” Jeg skvetter litt av den mørke, myndige stemmen. Den er helt annerledes enn pappa sin.

“Eh- hei. Kan jeg få snakke med Isak?” sier jeg nervøst, kjenner stemmen nesten sprekke.

“Hvem er det som ringer?” spør han.

“Even.” Det blir stille i den andre ende og jeg lurer på om han hørte meg, så jeg gjentar meg og legger til etternavnet mitt for å være på den sikre siden. “Even Bech Næsheim.”

“Okei, et øyeblikk.”

Jeg hører røret legges mot noe hardt, sikkert et bord. Kanskje de har et arbeidsrom de også? Jeg aner ikke, har jo aldri vært der før.

_Isak! Det er telefon til deg. En Even Bech Næsheim ringer._

Hvert sekund jeg venter føles som minutter og det er lenge helt stille i den andre enden. Plutselig hører jeg noen lyder og det skaper i telefonrøret.

“Hei, det er Isak.”

“Hei, det er Even.”

“Hei.”

En stillhet oppstår for hjernen har plutselig kortslutta. Hjertet banker ukontrollert og jeg kniper igjen øynene, prøver å få kontroll på meg selv.

“Er du der? Even?”

“Er her,” skynder jeg meg å si. “Beklager.”

“Så hvorfor ringer du?”

“Har du lyst å komme hjem til meg og se på film?”

Det blir nesten helt stille, men nå er det Isaks tur til å ikke si noe. Det eneste jeg hører er pusten hans. Kanskje det var en innbilning eller en ønsketenkning, men jeg tror pusten hans går litt fortere. Litt sånn som når man liker noen, blir overrasket og ikke helt vet hva man skal si. 

“Hallo? Er du er?”

“Eh- ja.” sier han.

“Ja som i at du er der eller ja jeg vil se film?” Jeg trykker telefonen inntil øret, biter meg hardt i leppa og glemmer lenge å puste.

“Begge deler.”

“Vil du?” spør jeg overrasket, for selv om jeg hadde en følelse at han ville si ja, så kan man jo aldri være _helt_ sikker.

“Ja.”

“Kult.” Smilet brer seg, går fra øre til øre og jeg er glad at det ikke finnes telefoner med videomulighet for da hadde han sett hvordan kinnene mine brenner.

“Når da?”

“Nå?”

“Okei. Jeg må bare spørre pappa om jeg kan dra ut en tur. Kan du vente litt så skal jeg høre med han?”

Jeg ser på displayet på telefonen, ser jeg bare har en krone igjen og at samtalen snart vil dø ut. Om jeg ikke legger på mer penger da. Jeg roter rundt i lomma, finner kun femtilappen. Den siste krona må ha falt ut mens jeg sykla. Faen. Det er ikke sjans, han vil ikke rekke å spørre faren sin og komme tilbake til meg.

“Har ikke så mye mer penger igjen, så det er mulig samtalen dør,” sukker jeg.

“Gi meg telefonnummeret, så ringe jeg deg bare opp, okei?” sier han.

“Fett.” Jeg smiler fra øre til øre, liker at han er løsningsorientert. “Seks. tre. Åtte-”  

Nummeret er festet på telefonboksen med tape og jeg leser det to ganger for å være helt sikker på at det blir rett, så sier vi hadet og avslutter samtalen. _Jeg elsker deg_ hvisker jeg rett etter jeg hører klikket som sier at samtalen er brutt.

Jeg lener meg mot den ene veggen og stirrer på telefonen. Høyrebeinet rister ukontrollert og jeg begynner å synge på en sang som minner meg om Isak. Synger for full hals.

 

_Ooo, baby, I love your way, everyday_

_Wanna tell you I love your way, everyday_

_Wanna be with you night and day_

 

Plutselig hamrer det på døra og jeg skvetter skikkelig. Snur meg, sprut rød i tryne, og kikker rett på en dame i førtiårene. Jeg åpner forsiktig døra.

“Unnskyld, men jeg må bruke telefonen.”

“Du må nesten vente, jeg er ikke ferdig.”

“Men du står jo bare å synger jo.”

“Jeg venter på en skal ringe meg opp.”

“Men jeg må ta en rask telefon. Bilen min har streika og jeg må ringe mannen min.”

Jeg ser irritert på henne, skjønner hun ikke hva jeg sier? At bilen hennes har streika, det driter jeg faktisk i. Denne telefonsamtalen er faktisk mye viktigere enn at hun skal få ringt gubben sin.

“Sorry, du må vente,” sier jeg og trekker døra igjen.

Riiiing.

Jeg griper tak i røret, nesten før første ring er ferdig. Presser telefonen til øret.

“Hallo?”

“Er det Even?”

“Ja, så klart.”

“Det er vel ikke så klart, det kunne jo vært noen andre som hadde kasta deg ut.”

“Det var nesten det,” ler jeg.

“Der ser du.” Nå ler Isak og. Et salig sukk forlater munnen og jeg lurer på om Isak hørte det.  

“Så?”

Beinet mitt rister ukontrollert igjen, er så spent på om faren hans har gitt han lov til å dra ut. Da han svarte i telefonen når jeg ringte, virket han veldig streng og myndig, så jeg er slettes ikke sikker på om han får lov.

“Pappa sa ja.”

“Kult!” Jeg smiler fra øre til øre.

“Men jeg måtte være hjemme igjen senest halv elleve da.”

“Okei, men det går fint da. Kan du møte meg utafor videosjappa?”

“Ja. Men jeg må bare skifte. Okei?”

“Så klart.”

“Har sølt taco på både genseren og buksa,” sier han leende.

“Det skjer alltid med meg og,” sier jeg og ler.  

Jeg blir helt varm i brystet. En ting vi har felles. Begge liker taco og vi søler tydeligvis like mye. Om ting går som jeg håper, så kanskje vi kan spise taco samme snart. Jeg lager meg en mental note til meg selv om å spørre mamma om vi kan spise taco neste helg.

“Møtes om et kvarter da?”

“Ja,” sier jeg entusiastisk.

“Gleder meg.”

“Jeg og.”

Dama utenfor kiosken ser surt på meg da jeg åpner døra, men jeg bare ignorerer henne og hiver meg på sykkelen. Det er femten minutter til vi skal møtes og innen den tid må jeg hjem og skifte.

Beina går som trommestikker og før jeg vet ordet av det er jeg hjemme. Jeg løper inn døra og rett inn på rommet, tar med meg litt klær og skrinet med smykkene mine. Låser meg inn på badet, så ingen skal komme inn og forstyrre meg.

En annen fyr jeg digger, ikke like mye som Freddie så klart, men omtrent er Morten Harket. Derfor velger jeg hvit t-skjorte, svarte bukser og en haug med lærreimer.  Skinnjakke har jeg ikke fått, mamma mener det koster alt for mye penger, så jeg slenger på meg olajakka mi i stedet.

 

.

 

Isak sitter på trappa til videosjappa og jeg klarer ikke la være å smile da jeg ser han. For han er jo så himla kjekk. Han har en grønn genser det står Henry Choice, et merke jeg ikke kjenner til, men så er ikke jeg så opptatt av sånt da. Det skulle heller stått Evens Choice på den genseren, for om jeg kan velge fritt fra øverste hylle, vil jeg alltid velge Isak.

“Halla.”

“Hei, Even.”

“Klar for å leie film?”

“Ja,” sier han og smiler litt sånn nervøst til meg.

Jeg åpner døra og holder den oppe, sier værsågod når Isak sier takk. Det er forholdsvis stille i sjappa til at det er fredag kveld. Ser bare en eldre mann og bakhodet til en gutt stikke opp bak en reol som på avstand ser litt kjent ut, men som jeg ikke klarer å plassere.

Men det gjør jo ikke noe. Hvem trenger andre når man skal leie film med verdens kjekkeste fyr? Ingen.

“Hva har du lyst å se?” spør jeg han.

“Nei, vet ikke helt jeg. Kan se det meste jeg, bare ikke grøssere og sånt. Er ikke så glad i det.”

“Okei, da finner vi noe annet.”

Det er en film jeg har hatt lyst å se lenge nå, i flere måneder faktisk. Men det har vært umulig, for hver gang jeg kommer for å låne den, er det utlånt til noen andre. Jeg har spurt meg om jeg kan sette meg opp på en liste, sånn jeg blir nestemann, men han som eier sjappa har sagt nei.

Men det spørs om Isak er så keen da, vil han se en sånn romantisk dansefilm? Sikkert ikke. Men det kan da ikke skade å prøve, det verste er jo at han sier nei og da velger vi bare noe annet. Den filmen går jo ingen steder, jeg kan se den alene om jeg må jeg.

“Du kan velge noe du,” sier Isak. “Ja, siden det er du som inviterte liksom.”

“Sikker?”

“Ja, velg du,” sier han og smiler til meg.

Jeg går med raske skritt bort til hylla der alle de romantiske filmene er plassert.

“Yes!” Jeg strekker hendene i været og jubler. Filmen er her! Filmen er her! Herregud for et lykketreff. Nå _må_ Isak si ja til filmen, for gud vet når den er ledig igjen.

“Denne?” Stemmen min svinger seg opp i et spørsmål.

“Dirty Dancing?”

“Ja, har hatt lyst å sett den kjempelenge. Men så har den alltid vært utlånt.

Isak ser kjapt på coveret og snur kassetten for å lese om filmen. Munnen åpner seg litt, han trekker kassetten til seg, som om han er langsynt, men jeg mistenker at det er noe annet som er grunnen. At kanskje den nakne overkroppen til Patrick Swayze har en finger med i spillet.

Jeg sier ikke noe, vil ikke gjøre han flau her inne på videobutikken. Dessuten er jeg ikke hundre prosent sikker på at han liker gutter da. Det _kan_ jo være jeg som har tolket alt feil, at hjernen min har sett det den vil se, men akkurat det vil jeg ikke tenke på nå.

“Ser gjerne denne,” sier han entusiastisk. “Høres kjempebra ut,” legger han kjapt til.

“Kult.”

Da vi går mot kassa, stopper fyren som jeg så bakhodet på i stad oss. Det er Ronny fra parallellklassen min, en jeg sjelden pleier å snakke med. Av den enkle grunnen at han er en bølle, skal alltid krangle med folk og være ufin.  

Jeg er i grunn litt redd han, for selv om vi er like høye, så er han mye større enn meg og sikkert sterkere og. Og om han ikke er det, så vet jeg at han kan slåss, har vært i mange slåsskamper. Så han kunne sikkert gitt meg en rett høyre eller uppercut uten at jeg hadde klart å forsvare meg.

Han gir meg et blikk, et sånt ertende blikk jeg vet det ikke kommer noe godt ut av og jeg har mest lyst å bare gå uten å hilse på han. Men han sperrer veien, gjør det umulig å komme videre uten å måtte snu.

“Halla, Even.”

“Hei,” sier jeg og kjenner stemmen skjelve litt.

“Leie film i kveld?”

Jeg kjenner igjen det blikket, har sett det så mange ganger før i skolegården det siste året. Ronny lar blikket vandre mellom oss, kikker på oss fra topp til tå som for å finne noe han kan kommentere på, noe som ikke er helt etter hans _normal_ og han kan erte oss for.

“Ja,” sier jeg kjapt og ser på klokka, later som vi har det travelt. “Vi har det litt-”

“Hva skal dere se da?”

“Bare en film,” sier jeg og trekker på skuldrene. “Men du, vi har de-”

“Få se da!” Han rapper filmen ut av hånda mi. “Herregud, skal du se Dirty Dancing?” Latteren bølger seg ut av munnen til Ronny. “Er du sånn femi du a?”

“Ay, drit i å si sånn a,” sier Isak før jeg får sagt noe og setter øynene i Ronny. Så rapper han filmen ut av hånda hans.

“Oi, oi. Tøffer deg småen? Er du sånn som han du også eller? Sånn femi?”

“Det skal du bare drite i,” sier han med skarp stemme.

“Femi. Femi. Femi.” Ronny roper med tilgjort stemme.

“Det er i hvert fall tusen millioner ganger bedre og ikke minst kulere å være femi enn å være enn sånn taper som deg som må mobbe andre for å føle deg kul.”

“Hæ?”

“Du hørte hva jeg sa.”

“Idiot!” Ronny himler med øynene.

“Idiot kan du være sjøl. 

Isak tar tak i armen min, sier at vi skal gå og drar meg med seg bort til kassa så vi kan få betalt for filmen vi skal leie. Hjertet mitt svulmer, er tre størrelser større, minst. Herregud, så fin Isak er, stå der og forsvare meg på den måten. Den superman capsen han har passer han perfekt.

Jeg blir mer forelska i han enn jeg allerede er og det er faktisk ganske rart siden jeg allerede er hodestups forelska. Men tro det eller ei, det skjedde nettopp nå. Jeg sprengte skalaen og ble enda mer forelska.

“Takk,” sier jeg lavmælt da vi står og venter på vår tur.

“Han er en skikkelig dust,” sier Isak irritert.

“Mm,” nikker jeg.

“Og duste folk fortjener å bli snakka til,” sier han bestemt.

Den eldre mannen foran oss er ferdig, trer til side så vi kan få betalt. Jeg legger filmen på disken og jenta bak kassa ser på oss og smiler.

“En skikkelig klassiker. “

“Jeg har hørt den skal være skikkelig fin,” sier jeg.

“Den er det dritbra. Patrick Swayze er dritkjekk.”

Øynene hennes lyser som to stjerner på en mørk himmel. Ja, tenker jeg, det er han. Tenker på alle episodene av Nord og Sør som jeg har sett, ene og alene på grunn av han. For jeg er ikke så veldig interessert i den Amerikanske Borgerkrigen for å si det sånn.

Greit nok at Swayze er kjekk, men han kan ikke måle seg med Isak da. Han er jo bare mye, mye kjekkere og håret er mye finere enn hans sitt. For Swayze har ingen krøller som stikker ut av en caps med supermann logo. Det er det bare Isak som har.

“Her,” sier jeg og legger femtilappen på disken.

“Takk.” Hun tar pengene og meg en tier tilbake samt henter filmen og legger det i coveret. “Husk å levere den tilbake i morgen før klokka sju da.”

“Okei, det skal jeg.” På disken ligger en eske med bugg og jeg får plutselig veldig lyst på det. “Liker du bugg?” spør jeg Isak.

“Ja, det er dritgodt. Rosa er best.”

“Det synes jeg og.” Jeg tar fire bugg ut av esken og skyver tikroningen tilbake til jenta bak kasse.

“Det blir fire kroner.”

Jeg tar i mot vekslepengene og stapper de i jakkelomma sammen med to av buggen. Gir så en Isak og tar en selv, før vi snur oss for å gå ut.

“Tusen takk,” sier Isak med et smil.

“Bare hyggelig,” svarer jeg og dulter litt lekent borti han.

Plutselig stopper Isak opp, tar i jakkeermet mitt og får meg til å stoppe også.

“Lyst å prøve?” sier han og nikker mot kronespillet.

“Tja.”

Jeg drar litt på det. Har jo alltid lyst å spille, men har i grunn lyst å bruke de få kronene jeg har igjen på noe annet. Seks kroner vil jo gi hele tolv bugg eller seks bugg og to fox. For ikke å snakke om en pakke med kjeveknekkere som jeg simplenten elsker.

“Jeg har ikke så mye penger,” sier jeg og trekker oppgitt på skuldrene.

“Men jeg har,” sier han og lyser opp, graver ned i bukselomma og finner fire kronestykker. “Her.” Han gir meg to kroner og jeg klarer ikke la være å smile av gesten. Herregud så snill han er.

Jeg følger spent med på Isak, ser den første krona fyke ut fra siden og _nesten_ lande oppi hullet som gir to kroner. Skuffelsen er like stor som alltid, da den andre krona lander mellom to hull og er tapt for evig.

Nå er det min tur, jeg stiller meg opp og legger en finger på siden av kassa. Tenker for meg selv at det ikke gjør noe om jeg ikke vinner noe, for jeg har jo allerede vunnet det beste som finnes; en filmkveld med Isak.

Likevel, det hadde jo vært gøy å vinne da, for det er alltid en sånn deilig rus å se kronestykket dette ned i hullet og høre penger rase ut i beholderen nederst i kassa. Den første krona skytes alt for hardt ut og den detter ned mellom to hull.

Jeg er litt mer forsiktig gang nummer to. Krona går i en perfekt bue inne i kassa og detter rett ned i hullet som gir sju kroner. Lyden av kroner som treffer metallet, gjør at det bruser inni meg.

Lykkelig snur jeg meg mot Isak, hever hånda høyt og smiler bredt. Idet hendene våre møtes, slår det gnister mellom oss. Det føles i hvert fall slik for meg.

“High five!”

“High five!”

“Hvor er sykkelen din?” spør jeg da vi kommer ut.

“Hjulet har punga, så jeg måtte gå,” sier han.

“Ååh, så kjipt da.” Jeg juger, for det er jo langt ifra kjipt at han ikke har sykkel. Nå kan han jo sitte på med meg. “Sett deg her da,” smiler jeg og peker på baksetet før jeg låser opp sykkelen.

“Takk.”

Jeg setter meg på sykkelen, venter til Isak har fått seg på bak. Idet jeg setter i gang og sykle går det et gisp gjennom meg. Hendene til Isak smyger seg rundt kroppen min, tar et godt tak i livet mitt for å holde seg fast.

“Kan jeg ha hendene sånn?” spør han.

“D-d-et går fint,” sier jeg.

“Jeg vil bare ikke falle av,” sier han.

Det føles som to maneter har sugd seg fast i huden min, det brenner intenst og det går helt rundt for meg. Er sjeleglad for at det ikke er lenge til vi er hjemme, for jeg er nesten litt svimmel.

“Gleder meg til film,” roper Isak bak meg.

“Jeg og,” roper jeg tilbake.

Sola skinner fra nesten skyfri himmel og det er varmt i lufta til å være i starten av Juni. Med vind i håret, bugg med jordbærsmak i munnen og verdens kjekkeste gutt bakpå sykkelen min, føler jeg at jeg er med i en sånn romantisk ungdomsfilm der slutten bare må bli lykkelig.

Det kribler sinnsykt i magen, en skulle tro at alle verdens sommerfugler var samlet på en sånn ‘sommerfugl-konferanse’. Hjertet holder på å sprenge meg i fillebiter innenfra.

 

.

 

Vi skynder oss inn og heldigvis når vi rommet mitt uten at hverken mamma eller pappa merker det. Jeg sørger for å låse døra, er redd en av de skal komme brasende inn så fort de hører lyd fra TVen.

Det ville vært typisk mamma for hun er sånn nysgjerrig på hvem jeg har med hjem, vil alltid hilse på og snakke med vennene mine. Ikke fordi hun er bekymret for at jeg henger med feil folk, hun er bare et veldig sosialt vesen og genuint opptatt av hvem jeg omgås med, vil lære alle å kjenne.

Isak går rundt på rommet mitt, stryker fingrene over gitaren som henger på veggen og kikker plakaten av Freddie Mercury og på alle tegningene jeg har tegnet mens jeg ordner med TVen og videoen.

“Har du tegnet disse?”

“Ja,” sier jeg og dytter scart kabelen som har løsnet inn i videospilleren igjen.

“De er morsomme.”

“Synes du?” Jeg smiler inn i et ledningsrot, for det er ikke bare ledninger til TV og videospiller som er surret sammen. Boomblasteren min og en lampe er koblet til sammen forgrening.

“Ja.”

“Takk,” sier jeg og smiler fra øre til øre. “Sånn da er alt satt opp.”

“Kult.”

Isak setter seg i senga mi, lener ryggen mot veggen og lar beina ligge strakt foran han. Jeg deiser ned ved siden av han, havner litt unna han. Er usikker på hvor nære han vil ha meg. Selv vil jeg gjerne sitte tett inntil han, så tett at jeg kan kjenne kroppene våre presses mot hverandre og jeg kan stryke han på låret om jeg får mot nok.

Jeg dytter foten min bort til hans, ser vi har like tennissokker. Begge har røde og blå striper helt øverst og jeg tenker det må bety noe. Kanskje vi er sjelevenner? Kanskje sjelebåndet vårt er stripene på sokkene?

“Du har hull i sokken din,” sier jeg med et smil om munnen.

“Mmm,” sier han og leer litt på tærne. “Det var litt mindre da jeg satte på meg sokken i dag tidlig.” Han stopper opp, leer litt mer på tærne og idet han setter de nydelige grønne øynene i meg, føles det som alt inne i magen min tar en kollbøtte. “Hvor lang tid tror du det tar før hullet blir så stort at hele stortåa synes?”

“Tja, vet ikke helt.”

Jeg vet ikke helt hvorfor, men noe sier meg at dette er et øyeblikk jeg ønsker å huske for resten av livet. Kanskje det bare er hjernen min som løper løpsk, den romantiske delen oppe i topplokket som krever å få utløp? Jeg ser på klokka mi, den digitale Casio klokka med både dato, alarm og stoppeklokke, som mormor og morfar ga meg til konfirmasjonen.  

“Det er fredag tredje Juni 1989, klokka er ti på åtte. Hvis vi noterer ned det, så kan vi finne det ut.”

“Ja?” Han ler litt.

“Ja.” Jeg hopper ut av senga, finner et ark og en blyant. Skriver ned sted og tid før jeg henter kameraet mitt.

“Skal du ta bilde av tåa mi?” spør Isak overrasket.

“Ja, må ha bevis.”  

Jeg setter meg ned i senga og dytter foten min bort til hans før jeg presser kameraet mot ansiktet, lukker det ene øye og tar bildet.

“Sånn,” sier jeg fornøyd og gleder meg allerede til å fremkalle rullen.

“Kult kamera du har da,” sier Isak, ser imponert ut og jeg kjenner det bruse i meg.

“Takk. Konfirmasjonsgave fra mamma og pappa. Du?”

“Ja?”

“Kan jeg ta et bilde av deg?”

“Meg?” Han ser forlegent bort på meg.

“Ja.”

“Kan du vel,” sier han og rødmer.

“Kult.”

“Skal jeg bare sitte her?”

“Ja, bare sitt sånn du, det er fint.”

Jeg tar kameraet opp mot fjeset, kniper igjen det ene øyet og kikker inn i søkeren. Ser Isak sitter foran meg med roser i kinnene og et smil om munnen. Åler meg litt bakover i senga, slik at jeg får med _hele_ ansiktet hans.  

Han er så sinnsykt fin der han sitter og jeg må puste rolig et par ganger, prøve å roe hjertet ellers er jeg redd bildet jeg skal ta blir uklart.

_Klikk!_

Jeg kikker opp fra kameraet, ser jeg har et bilde igjen av filmen. Vil så gjerne ta det siste bildet, så jeg kan dra å fremkalle filmen i morgen hos FotoKnudsen. Men film er dyrt og jeg er blakk, så jeg vil ikke sløse med filmen heller. Plutselig får jeg en idé.

“Isak?”

“Ja?”

“Har du hørt om eplet som skulle på bar og ikke kom inn? Han ble stoppa i døra av en eplenektar.”

Ansiktet sprekker opp i et stort smil, den lille glipen mellom fortennene blir brått synlig og krøllene rister. Jeg knipser kjapt et nytt bilde og tenker at en leende Isak på film er helt perfekt og definitivt ikke sløsing med film.

“Jeg elsker sånne vitser,” sier Isak da latteren har stilnet.

“Jeg også,” sier jeg.

Jeg vet ikke hvorfor jeg begynner å tenke på det eller hva som får meg til å spørre, det er i hvertfall ikke noe som er planlagt. Ordene bare detter ut av meg da stillheten brer seg etter latterutbruddet til Isak.  

“Har du hørt at jeg er syk?”

“Syk?”

Isak ser rart på meg og jeg skjønner at han ikke har hørt noen ting og det er litt rart for jeg trodde virkelig hele skolen visste det. Det har i hvert fall virket sånn, men kanskje det bare har vært oppe i mitt hode. Ville i så fall ikke være første gangen tankene i hodet mitt ikke samsvarer med virkeligheten.

“Jeg har bipolar.” Isak ser rart på meg, rynker litt på nesa.

“Hva er det?” spør han.

“Jeg er bare litt sånn rar oppe i hodet mitt. Hjernen er litt i ubalanse. Noen ganger er jeg veldig høyt oppe og kan gjøre mange rare, ofte ikke veloverveide ting. Og andre ganger er jeg langt nede, kjempe lei meg og tenker bare dumme tanker.”

“Litt sånn som mamma da, men ikke helt,” sier Isak.

“Er mammaen din syk?” spør jeg nysgjerrig.

“Hun er schizofren,” sier han likefremt, som om det er er verdens mest naturlige ting å si.

“Oi, det visste jeg ikke.”

“Nei, det er ikke så mange som vet det faktisk. Det er ikke alle jeg vil fortelle det til.”

Jeg burde kanskje ikke smile, Isak har jo nettopp fortalt meg at moren hans er alvorlig syk. Men jeg klarer ikke la være, for det er så sykt fint at Isak velger å være åpen om moren sin til meg. At det virker som han stoler nok på meg til å fortelle det.  

“Fint at du vil fortelle meg da. Jeg lover å ikke si det til noen.”

“Takk. Er det mange som vet at du er syk da?”

“Vel.” Jeg tar en pause før jeg fortsetter. “Jeg var sikker på at alle visste om det, men det er kanskje ikke sånn,” ler jeg.

“Jeg hadde ingen anelse og jeg tror ikke noen av mine venner vet noe.”

Isak ser på meg med de nydeligste grønne øyne. Blikkene våre låses og han viker ikke. Bare flytter litt på seg og og kremter litt som om han har noe viktig han skal si.

“Håper du ikke er sånn lei deg veldig ofte da.”

Isak legger hånda si over min. Kinnen farges dypt røde idet jeg ser på hånda og han trekker den til seg. Han kikker ned og jeg klarer ikke la være å stirre på øyenvippene hans. De er så lange og så fantastiske, jeg tror jeg elsker hver og en av de.

“Neida, jeg tar medisiner sånn at jeg ikke skal bli det.”

Isak biter seg i underleppa samtidig som han løfter blikket og ser på meg. “Så fint da. For jeg vil ikke at du skal være lei deg- eller- uhm- ja det er ikke noe gøy når noen er lei seg.”

“Nei, det er ikke det,” sier jeg. Jeg trekker pusten, teller til fem inni meg. “Akkurat nå er jeg sykt glad da.”

“Ja?”

“Mm.”

“Hvorfor det?”

Han ser på meg med uutgrunnelige øyne. Jeg smiler litt sånn sjenert, kjenner hjerte hamrer så raskt at jeg et øyeblikk blir redd brystkassa skal revne og hjertet faller ned på fliken av dyne mellom oss.

“Fordi du er her.”

“Åååh.” Et lite smil springer ut av munnviken hans. Herregud så fin han er. Så fine krøllene er som stikker ut fra capsen. “Så du er glad for at jeg er her.”

“Mmm. Veldig.” Jeg trekker pusten inn, holder den litt før puster sakte ut igjen og kikker på Isak som bare ser nysgjerrig tilbake på meg. “Er du glad for å være her da?”

“Veldig.” Han nikker intenst og smiler til meg og jeg dør litt innvendig for det smilet er noe av det fineste jeg vet om.

“Men du, skal vi sette på filmen?”

“Okei.” 

Filmen står ikke i videospilleren som jeg trodde, jeg må ha glemt å sette den i da jeg ordnet med utstyret. Jeg tar filmen i hånda og setter beina i gulvet, går de nødvendige skrittene bort til den lille TVen som står på en krakk. Videospilleren er plassert på gulvet under krakken.

Jeg dytter kassett inn og stiller inn slik at videosignalene når TVen. Isak sitter helt rolig i senga og jeg kan kjenne øynene hans brenne i nakken min.

“Faen,” mumler jeg.

“Hva er det?” spør Isak nysgjerrig.

“Må spole tilbake videoen. De har glemt å sjekke det før de satte kassetten på plass.”

“Ååh, så kjip. Så irriterende når det skjer.”

Jeg går bort til døra, skrur av lyset og setter meg i senga ved siden av Isak. Ikke helt inntil han, men så nærme jeg føler jeg kan sitte uten at det blir rart. Han ser opp i taket, så spørrende på meg.

“Du skrudde av lyset.”

“Synes det er bedre å se film i mørket. Gjør det noe?

“Neida,” sier han og jeg kan så vidt se han smile.

“Du er ikke mørkeredd?” sier jeg og hever øyenbrynene.  

“Dust.” Han himler med øynene og dytter lekent til meg. På nytt føles som en manet har sugd seg fast i meg, denne gangen skuldra mi, det brenner intenst der hånda hans nettopp var.

“Måtte bare sjekke da,” sier jeg leende.

“Dust,” gjentar han.

Jeg vet ikke helt hvordan det skjedde, men midt i filmen sitter vi nærmere hverandre enn vi gjorde da den startet. Overarmene våre presses mot hverandre og om jeg lener meg litt til venstre vil jeg kunne kjenne hodet mitt mot hans.

Armen til Isak ligger hviler på sitt eget lår. Jeg kikker ned på min egen hånd, trekker inn pusten og holder den. Sakte fører jeg hånda mot Isak, lar lillefingeren min forsiktig berøre hans.  

Han sier ikke noe, protesterer ikke, bare stirrer fremover mot TVen. I sidesynet ser jeg et lite smil vokse i munnviken hans, snart fyller det nesten hele ansiktet. Jeg tar det som et tegn på at han liker det jeg gjør, for på skjermen sitter Penny Johnson sammenkrøket på et gulv med uutholdelige smerter etter å ha tatt abort på ulovlig vis og det er i hvert fall ikke noe å smile av.  

Jeg tar først to fingre og legger de over hans, før jeg varsomt flytter hele hånda mi. Fingrene hans spriker som en invitasjon og jeg lar fingrene mine sakte men sikkert synke ned mellom hans og klemmer forsiktig til.  

Et gisp fyller rommet og jeg er ikke sikker på om det er han eller jeg som lager lyden. Kanskje vi begge gjorde det? 

Ingen av oss sier noe, vi bare sitter helt stille hånd i hånd og stryker på hverandre med små, lette bevegelser. Aldri har jeg sittet sånn her, tett inntil en gutt på denne måten. Pulsen er i to hundre og sommerfuglene i magen har startet å øve til årets store happening.  

Når jeg tenker jeg om, så tror jeg den happeningen allerede er i gang, for jeg kan ikke tenke meg at det skal skje noe større enn akkurat dette i år.  

“Jeg må pisse,” hvisker Isak.

“Okei, da stopper jeg filmen,” hvisker jeg tilbake og finner fjernkontrollen.  

Hendene våre glir fra hverandre og det føles automatisk ut som om jeg mangler noe vitalt, som om hånda min er amputert og smerte stråler ut i armen. Isak må være rask for jeg vil kjenne den hånda i min igjen.  

Det tar heldigvis ikke lang tid, under et minutt senere er Isak tilbake på rommet mitt. Han smiler og setter seg tilbake på plassen sin. Da han tar tak fjernkontrollen som ligger mellom oss, regner jeg med han skal sette på filmen.

Men det skjer ikke, han holder bare i den mens han stirrer mot skjermen og bildet som hopper litt opp og ned.

“Synes du Patrick Swayze er kjekk?” spør han lavmælt og snur seg mot meg, hviler haka på knærne sine og kranser armene rundt beina.

“Ja,” sier jeg klart og tydelig og snur meg mot han, strekker ut de lange beina mine. Lar de ligge på hver sin side  av Isak. “Gjør du?”

“Mm,” nikker han og kikker ned på dyna. “Men-”

“Hva da?” sier jeg.

“Nei- atte- du er- eh- liksom kjekkere da.”

“Det er du også,” sier jeg kjapt.

Isak kikker forsiktig opp, blikkene våre møtes og nervøs latter fyller lommen mellom oss. Hjertet banker taktfast under t-skjorta. Om man ser nøye etter, ser man sikkert at den vibrerer.  

At jeg synes Isak er kjekkere en Patrick Swayze er ikke noen hemmelighet, men at Isak synes jeg var kjekk hadde jeg liksom ikke sett for meg. Jeg trodde jo at han likte meg, men tenkte kanskje at han synes jeg var litt pen og kanskje litt morsom.  

“Du?”

“Ja?”  

Jeg trekker pusten godt inn, prøver å fylle lungene med så mye mot som mulig for det jeg skal si nå har jeg gått og tenkt på lenge, hele skoleåret faktisk. Helt siden jeg så han i skolegården første skoledag. 

“Altså- uhm- jeg har så lyst å kysse deg.”  

Han sier ikke noe, bare stirrer intenst på meg og jeg biter meg hardt i leppa, plutselig redd for at han skal si nei, si han ikke vil ennå, at det er for tidlig og det knyter seg i magen for jeg kjenner meg ikke klar for avvisningen.  

“Det vil jeg og,” sier han og et lite nervøst smil kryper frem. “Men jeg har ikke kysset en gutt før da. Eller jeg har kysset en jeg kjenner som heter Eskild, han er 20 og homo og skulle vise meg en gang at det ikke var så farlig å kysse en gutt som jeg tenkte at det var. Men jeg har liksom ikke kysset noen som jeg virkelig har hatt lyst å kysse.”  

Rødmen stiger i takt med ordflommen og jeg dør litt innvendig for han er så forbanna søt der han sitter med roser i kinnene og biter seg i underleppa. Herregud, om ikke han tar livet av meg en dag, så skal jeg prise lykken så sykt mye.  

“Har ikke kysset en gutt før jeg heller. Eller jeg prøvde en gang, prøvde å kysse Oscar når jeg gikk på Elvebakken fordi jeg trodde han likte meg, men det viste det seg at han absolutt ikke gjorde, så det gikk ikke så bra. Ble syk etterpå, sånn deprimert.”

“Men jeg liker deg da, så jeg tror det går fint om du kysser meg,” sier Isak lavmælt.

“Ja? Du tror det?” sier jeg med et skjevt smil.

“Mm,” nikker han.

Vi ser forventningsfullt på hverandre og smiler nervøst begge to. Siden det var jeg som sa jeg ville kysse, føler jeg det er mitt ansvar å ta tak i saken og gjøre noe. Vet ikke helt hva ennå, men jeg kan i hvert fall ikke sitte sånn her med åpne munn og bare stirre på Isak.

Pulsen er skyhøy og hjertet banker så hardt og fort at jeg kjenner det vibrerer i t-skjorta. Eller kanskje det er meg som skjelver? Jeg er neimen ikke sikker, for hodet føles litt som bomull nå.

Jeg tar forsiktig tak i beina til Isak, retter de ut og legger de rundt livet mitt, før jeg aker meg nærmere han. Blikket hans viker ikke og det gjør meg både glad og nervøs på en gang. Glad fordi han bekrefter at han vil dette her han også. Nervøs fordi jeg aldri har kysset en gutt før og dette er Isak og jeg har så lyst at det første kysset mellom oss skal bli like perfekt som jeg har drømt om så lenge.

Vi sitter nesten helt inntil hverandre nå, det er bare en liten luftlomme mellom oss og jeg trenger bare så vidt å lene meg fremover så vil leppene våre kunne møtes.

Isak løfter hodet ørlite, som for å gjøre seg klar til å kysse. For jeg er litt høyere enn han, er litt lengre i ryggen så jeg hadde truffet nesetippen om jeg bare hadde lent meg fremover uten å passe på vinkler og sånn. 

Jeg er ikke så god i matte, liker best forming og sløyd, men Isak har sånn realfagshjerne og er smart på de områdene, kan alt om vinkler og sansynlighetsberegning.

Jeg bøyer meg sakte fremover, ser Isak lukker øynene like før leppene mine treffer hans og jeg gjør det samme. Leppene presses forsiktig mot hverandre og det går en iling gjennom meg idet jeg forsiktig suger på underleppa hans.

Et gisp forlater meg, for aldri har jeg følt noe så magisk som akkurat dette her og munnen åpner seg såpass at kontakten brytes. Jeg lener meg litt tilbake og åpner øynene, vil se om Isak likte det han og.

Øynene hans funkler som to stjerner, kinnene er hektisk røde og jeg klarer ikke la være å stirre på han.

Der skjer noe med kroppen, noe inni meg som jeg ikke har kontroll på. Hjertet snubler, gjør et hopp eller tre og nede i magen er ingenting som det skal. Alle indre organer har byttet plass og alt er bare et salig kaos.

“En gang til?” hvisker han.

“Ja,” sier jeg nesten en hvisken, for stemmen bærer ikke og jeg nikker intenst i tilfelle han ikke hørte jeg sa ja.

På nytt lener jeg meg fremover. Jeg vil så gjerne se på han, se de vakre grønne øynene hans. Men øynene min lukkes automatisk idet leppene våre møtes igjen. Hendene mine finner veien til skuldrene hans og hviler lett der. Isak mimikerer meg og gjør det samme. Jeg tar forsiktig tak i underleppa hans, suger lett på den og kjenner jordbærsmaken fra buggen vi nettopp tygget på. Plutselig føler jeg bittelitt motstand, litt kraft og skjønner raskt at det er Isak som vil gi noe i dette kysset han også.

Det svimler nesten for meg, jeg ser all verdens stjerner foran meg og et øyeblikk blir jeg usikker på om man kan besvime av et kyss fordi det er så godt.

Kysset varer ikke lenge, kanskje ti sekunder eller noe, men det føles som en evighet. Da leppene sklir fra hverandre, skjønner jeg at dette fort er noe jeg kan bli avhengig av. Kanskje jeg allerede er det, for leppene kjennes nakne når de ikke er omsluttet av hans.

Bildet på skjermen hopper ennå. En fryst Johnny ligger i senga si og prater med Baby og det får meg til å tenke på filmen vi er midt i. Vi må få sett den ferdig før han må dra hjem.

“Skal vi se ferdig filmen,” spør jeg og tenker vi kanskje kan kysse til mer etter at filmen er ferdig.

“Gjerne,” sier han og ser på meg med stjerner i øynene.

Vi trekker beina til oss og setter oss opp med ryggen mot veggen igjen. Jeg nøler ikke, setter meg helt inntil Isak. Så tett at kroppene våre presses mot hverandre og det kjennes helt perfekt ut.

Isak protesterer ikke, bare snur seg og ser på meg med et smil om munnen. Blikket faller, han ser ned på hånda mi. Tar sin egen hånd og legger den over armen min for så å ta tak i hånda mi. Spriker med fingrene som en åpen invitasjon til at jeg skal gjøre det samme. 

Jeg er ikke sen med å svare, fletter fingrene sammen med hans og klemmer forsiktig til mens jeg flytter blikket mot skjermen og Johnny.

Det er ikke en dråpe med tvil inni meg. Ikke en mikroskopisk en engang. Isak er fortsatt kjekkere, herligere, søtere og finere.

Vi sitter sånn i stillhet, fingre flettet og tomler som varsomt stryker hverandre helt til siste kveld. Helt til siste dansen, helt til Johnny tar med Baby opp på scenen og danser til Time Of My Life.

 

_I've been waiting for so long_

_Now I've finally found someone to stand by me_

_We saw the writing on the wall_

_As we felt this magical fantasy_

 

_Now with passion in our eyes_

_There's no way we could disguise it secretly_

_So we take each other's hand_

_Cause we seem to understand the urgency_

 

I kveld har jeg fått bevist en gang for alle det jeg har gått og tenkt på i nesten et år.

Jeg elsker Isak Valtersen, herfra og langt inn i evigheten.


End file.
